


Fields of...

by goldkhator



Category: Devil May Cry, Prince of Persia - All Media Types, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (Video Games), Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если их Вселенные параллельны?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields of...

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Devil May Cry, Prince of Persia  
 **Основные персонажи:** Данте , Принц  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Принц, Данте  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Юмор, Фэнтези, Экшн (action), AU, Songfic, Эксперимент  
  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 3 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+28 

|  **Описание:**  
Что, если их Вселенные параллельны?  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- Нет, тварь, ты от меня не уйдешь! – вопил молодой человек, мчащийся к обрыву на всей доступной ему скорости, крепко сжимая мечи в обеих руках.  
Но неожиданно на самом краю пропасти образовалась чудовищная воронка, в которую преследуемая тварь прыгнула.  
Преследователь резко затормозил, становясь боком, и от злости воткнул мечи в землю.  
Воронка не пыталась еще кого-нибудь засосать, а наоборот была рада от кое-кого избавиться, и через мгновенье оттуда действительно кто-то вывалился и сбил с ног стоящего слишком близко воина.  
\- Черт знает что! – выругался тот и спихнул с себя пришельца, у которого были белые волосы, красный плащ, и совершенно нахальная ухмылка.  
\- Ты кто такой? – спросил незнакомец.  
\- Это я должен тебя спросить. И вообще, какого хрена ты там делал?!  
\- Какого хрена я делаю тут? – пришелец осматривался по сторонам, продолжая сидеть на земле. – Небо синее… таак… и где это я? Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?  
Воронка за их спинами уже совсем сошла на нет, и теперь было видно ее малехонькое подобие.  
\- Сам прихожу! – огрызнулся воин, но подумав добавил: - Но ты можешь звать меня Принцем! – потом выдернул мечи из земли и отвернулся, направляясь туда, откуда пришел.  
\- Принцем? – блондин хмыкнул и захохотал. – От скромности не умрешь. Принц песка и пыли?  
Тот обернулся, и зло посмотрел на блондина.  
\- Так и будешь валяться? – Принц был сердит, что тварь ушла, так теперь еще и нянчи какого-то недоумка.  
\- А ты зовешь меня с собой? – перестав хохотать, спросил пришелец. – И тебе даже не интересно, кто я?  
\- Нет! – буркнул Принц, и нахалу не сразу стало понятно на какой именно вопрос он получил ответ.  
\- Жрать охота! У тебя случаем не найдется куска пиццы?  
\- Чего? – не понял Принц, снова оборачиваясь.  
\- Ну, пицца. Это…  
\- Заткнись и поторапливайся! – перебил Принц и подумал, что это ему такое наказание на двух ногах, с огромным мечом и наглой рожей.  
Он продолжал сжимать свои клинки в руках, шкурой чуя, что та тварь была не сама и тут притаилась еще, по меньшей мере, одна.  
За его спиной, наконец, настала тишина и он с подозрением отметил, что это не похоже на его нового знакомого. Тот за пару минут, что находится здесь, успел сказать больше, чем Принц за минувшую неделю.  
Подняв мечи, он резко стал и повернулся назад. Он уже успел довольно далеко отойти от незнакомца, а тот шел вразвалочку, не утруждая себя спешкой. Из-под его ботинок поднимались облачка густой, сухой пыли и оседали на носках. А за спиной неслась та самая тварь.  
Принц пожалел, что не спросил как зовут пришельца, и сейчас не мог его окликнуть. Он бросился вперед, как пантера, стараясь успеть к незнакомцу раньше твари.  
Блондин поднял голову и увидел, что его новый знакомый несется на него с мечами.  
\- Совсем сдур… - начал было он, но Принц обогнал его и остановился вскинув мечи. Пришелец посмотрел назад, потом снова вперед и доставая свой меч, попытался пошутить: - О, да ты тут развлекался по полной! – Засмеялся блондин, обнажив меч и встав спиной к спине Принца. – Не хочу тебя отвлекать, но тут такое дело…  
А потом Принц услышал оглушительные взрывы и рев. Тварь, несущаяся на него притормозила и он обернулся к блондину, но не успел ничего рассмотреть, потому как был откинут в сторону и пригвожден к земле здоровенной когтистой лапой.  
И снова взрывы и рев. Тварь отскочила от Принца, захлебываясь кровью.  
Принц ошарашено смотрел на белобрысого пришельца и теперь сам не спешил подниматься с земли.  
\- Это что…  
\- Это мои малышки – Эбони и Айвори! – гордо заявил блондин, сдувая пороховой дымок со стволов и бережно пряча за спину, в кобуру. - Смотрю, тебе тут точно не скучно, а я так надеялся взять выходной.  
Продолжая паясничать, блондин на лету схватил падающий с неба меч и привычным движением отправил его за спину.  
Принц попытался подняться, но ничего не вышло и он рухнул обратно на сухую землю.  
Тварь успела распороть ему бок.  
Блондин внимательно на него посмотрел, потом подошел и присел рядом на корточки.  
\- Решил отдохнуть? – Принцу захотелось удавить сволочь.  
\- Пошел ты, засранец! – буркнул Принц и скривился от злости.  
\- Я пойду, но вообще-то, я Данте!  
\- Данте? – спросил Принц. Тот поднял брови. – Сын Спарды?  
\- Откуда тебе известно имя моего отца? – Данте не очень часто удивлялся в своей жизни, но это был как раз такой случай.  
\- Да кто же его не знает? Демон, предавший свое племя, связавшийся с человеческой женщиной, которая…  
\- Поаккуратнее! – Пригрозил Данте, но протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
\- … которая, - Принц выразительно посмотрел на полудемона, и принял помощь, - родила ему двух сыновей-близнецов.  
\- Ты мне не рассказывай историю моего рождения, я там был, между прочим! – огрызнулся Данте, стряхивая пыль со своего плаща.  
Принц осмотрел свой бок и подумал что могло быть и хуже. Коготь зацепил верхние слои кожи, оставив неглубокую, но ощутимую царапину. Он поднял голову и встретился с внимательными, но холодными голубыми глазами.  
\- Когда Врата были открыты – резонанс коснулся не только твоей реальности, и когда твой отец закрыл их, эхо разошлось далеко за ее пределы. Демон спасший человечество – это не мои гонки на выживание со Стражем Времени.  
\- О, так это был ты? – глаза демона загорелись любопытным огнем. – Это ты обманул судьбу.  
\- Мне тоже хочется так думать, - хмуро буркнул Принц.

***  
Данте резко распахнул глаза, хватая ртом воздух. Сердце колотилось о грудную клетку, как пленное. Но почувствовав знакомый запах и жгучее тепло слева от себя, он начал успокаиваться. Сильная, теплая рука легла поперек груди и притянула ближе к себе.  
\- Снова кошмар?  
\- Приснилось, как мы с тобой впервые встретились…  
\- Это кошмар для тебя? – обиделся человек, поднимая голову.  
\- Нет. Мне снится, что ты погибаешь.  
Если бы Принц не знал так хорошо своего любовника, то подумал бы, что тот собрался пустить слезу.  
\- Не дождешься! – промурлыкал Принц и теснее прижался к прохладному телу, зарываясь лицом в мягкие белые волосы.

 _You'll remember me when the west wind moves_  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold

9 декабря 2011


End file.
